


Dance with me

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, HaiKise Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: 5 senses.<br/>Ryouta thinks that Shougo has two left feet with the way he's dancing. / HaiKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out with more dancing than senses lol

**Day 3 – 5 senses:** Dance with me

 

“This is fucking stupid. I'm not doing this.”

“Don't be a baby Shougo-kun.”

“Go to your party alone, I'm not doing this.”

Ryouta rolls his eyes and pinches Shougo's arm, which was probably not the best course of action since Shougo hisses, steps on Ryouta's foot and gets their feet tangled before both fall on their butts with a cry. That isn't their first fall.

“I swear to fucking god,” Shougo groans, rubbing his lower back. “I can't believe how you guys do it. Or even why you do it.”

“It's called 'being courteous',” Ryouta snorts. “Shougo-kun, I taught Aominecchi two or three steps. Even _he_ managed to understand it after an hour. You, on the other hand, keep making the same mistakes after two hours!”

And god knows how difficult it was for Ryouta to guide Aomine through the different steps and basic dancing, the way your feet must be parted and the distance that separates the two dancers. Everyone knows of Aomine's stubborness and thick skull, but if Ryouta was honest he would pick Shougo any day for the contest of Most Stubbornly Inept.

Dancing isn't that hard, really. Ryouta is purposely showing the most simple moves so that Shougo doesn't embarrass himself if someone asks to dance with him; granted, the party is mostly held for the attending models and stylists, but being careful is never a bad thing. They can bring one person as a guest, preferably someone in the field of work, but a companion is welcome as well and Ryouta likes to make Shougo attend this kind of event. It's good for his mental health to be around people that aren't using their muscles as brains.

(Using looks as brains isn't much better, though.)

“It's not complicated, you listen to the music and move with the beat,” he continues with a whine. “One, two, three.” He taps on his knee. “One beat, one step. Left, right, left.”

He gets up, places his right foot a bit more forward than his left, places his hands on an imaginary person with his right hand on the waist and the left on the shoulder.

“Use your ears, your hands and your feet. Dancing is really simple once you use all your senses.”

“It's above all useless,” Shougo mutters.

“What will you look like, showing up at a party and not knowing how to dance? It's like showing up at a gastronomy event with a stuffy nose!”

“What the hell? That doesn't make sense at all!”

“I'm just trying to prove a point! What's the point in eating if you can't smell the food? Well, dancing is the same, you have to use your body and your senses.”

Ryouta is absolutely no professional dancer, but he can at least understand that. The first few lessons he had with his sister have been disastrous, though. Shougo should be able to do the same.

Shougo groans, and stands next to Ryouta for one last try. He gets into position and breathes slowly. Ryouta feels the hands on his waist and his shoulder, watches as his partner tries to get in synch with the music softly playing in the background, and he doesn't hear the big footsteps they have been making for the past hour. Instead his feet don't meet Shougo's, they graze the floor in tentative graceful moves even though Ryouta knows that this isn't possible at this point. Somehow he ends up looking more at their feet than at Shougo's face, probably because he can't believe they have aligned five steps without tripping or getting out of rhythm, so he allows himself a small smile and looks back up.

“See, that wasn't that hard, was it?”

However Shougo doesn't seem to take that too well, given the way his eyebrows are drawn together and the way his lips are tugged downward. He doesn't let off his focus, though, and keeps guiding Ryouta through the dance. It's not perfect, but it's a start and this is only a matter of time before he gets the hang of it; Ryouta is confident that this will be enough for the party, despite the fact he senses the discomfort through Shougo's fingers. Maybe the prospect of dancing with other people actually makes him nervous, as incongruous an idea as it is. Getting close with a total stranger and touching them, sharing a moment where both parties have to cooperate—this isn't something Shougo is used to. Shougo touches people, but he doesn't let them touch him in return.

Ryouta feels so dumb for realizing this so late in their training that he drops his stance and stops the dance altogether, which earns another groan from his partner who is certainly more done than ever.

“What, I stepped two centimeters too far on the right?” he snorts.

“Very funny,” Ryouta mutters. “I was just thinking that maybe you won't want to dance if someone asks you to.”

“Are you really wondering that _now_ after pestering me for three fucking days?”

“I wasn't really thinking about the eventual consequences. I mean, no offense, but I assumed that nobody would ask you to dance since, well... you look scary and you would turn them down anyway?”

For a few seconds Ryouta wonders if he has upset Shougo. Grey eyes sparkle with annoyance and weariness, maybe, while the curve of the mouth is a flat line that doesn't speak for itself. His palms are getting a bit clammy and they shouldn't because Shougo gets angry for something far worse than this, so there's no risk, right?

“Ryouta, I'll have to tell you that you're a stupid guy, even though I think you know it,” Shougo grumbles. “Of course I'm mad that you thought people would get the hell away from me, but I can't really complain 'cause it would give me my space, you know? So yeah. I don't know.”

“... I will dance with you, though?”

Shougo stares at him, and Ryouta chuckles. He plants a quick kiss on his mouth.

“I'm sorry about all this mess, I'll make it up to you later,” he says. “Do you still want to go on with the dance practice?”

Shougo shrugs.

“I've already wasted my afternoon on this shit, gotta go with it through the end.”

And Ryouta takes his hand, warm and strong and real, waits for the right beat to pass, and makes their feet fly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know a thing about dancing, please forgive me if I said absolute crap aha


End file.
